This description relates to heat exchangers, and, more particularly, to a method and system for a radially-oriented circumferential heat exchanger.
Gas turbine engines typically include an inlet, a fan, low and high pressure compressors, a combustor, and at least one turbine. The compressors compress air which is channeled to the combustor where it is mixed with fuel. The mixture is then ignited for generating hot combustion gases. The combustion gases are channeled to the turbine(s) which extracts energy from the combustion gases for powering the compressor(s), as well as producing useful work to propel an aircraft in flight or to power a load, such as an electrical generator.
During engine operation, significant heat is produced which raises the temperature of engine systems to unacceptable levels. A lubrication system is utilized to facilitate lubricating components within the gas turbine engine. The lubrication system is configured to channel lubrication fluid to various bearing assemblies within the gas turbine engine. During operation, heat is transmitted to the lubrication fluid from heat generated by sliding and rolling friction by components like bearings and seals within the engine.
Gas turbine engines are often used in conjunction with other systems such as systems used in aircraft powered by the gas turbine engine. Some of these systems require cooling to remove heat for improved comfort or operability. For example, pressurized cabins of the aircraft often need to remove heat from air delivered from an engine bleed to the cabin for habitability and comfort.
To facilitate reducing the operational temperature of the aircraft fluids, such as, but not limited to lubrication fluid and bleed air, at least one known gas turbine engine utilizes a conventional heat exchanger that is disposed in the air stream channeled through the engine allowing air that passes through it to cool the fluid circulating within.